


Le Son Du Silence

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Series: Un Jour en France [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Graphic Sex, Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Swearing, Triggers, dark content, dark themes, in progress, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the darkest form of evil decides to make a comeback, what can a couple do to survive? Paris is dying and it's in the infamous trio's hands to defeat the evil that's causing Paris, and themselves, to die. However, will (Y/n) and Adrien be able to save themselves while trying to save Paris? Can they really do both? Jump in on the exciting and dark sequel of Un Jour en France where their limits are tested, boundaries are broken, and the past is repeated!</p><p>(Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir x Reader) <br/>WARNING: VERY DARK THEMES. READ WITH CAUTION.<br/>PLEASE READ UN JOUR EN FRANCE BEFORE READING THIS OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Darkness Rises

_**IT'S HAPPENING ITS HAPPENING! THE SEQUEL OF UN JOUR EN FRANCE IS HERE! :D** _

_**HOWEVER. I advice you to read with caution. this story will not be as fluffy as Un Jour en France was. This story will be taking some seriously dark and messed up turns so please, please be careful when you read. I advice you to have soothing music on as you read to help you keep calm if you are easily triggered by dark content. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION AND BE PREPARED IF YOU DO READ.** _

* * *

My name is (Y/n) (L/n) Agreste. I am (age) years old and the wife of Adrien Agreste. I'm the superhero Hellhound and this is the next chapter of my life.

It all started when I found Jax, my kwami who give me my powers. Being a super hero would be a piece of cake, you would think. However, it was nothing like I'd ever imagine. Many times, I almost lost my life and many times, I realized just how dangerous and just how complicated being a super hero can be. Adrien, my husband for about four weeks now, is one of my partners in saving Paris. He is Chat Noir, and trust me, he takes a lot of pride in being Chat Noir. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a good friend of mine, is Ladybug. Before me, it was just Chat and Lady saving Paris but after I came along, we became the Dynamic Trio. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hellhound, heroes of Paris. However, I started to find many things out about my hero form. I was part of a prophecy foretold since the beginning of time that I was going to be the only one who could defeat Hawk Moth, the evil villain during the time of evil. I found out that I was a goddess and the true holder of the wolf Miraculous. There are many events that happened during my time of being a superhero. I fell in love, I was heart broken, I became an icon. I became a chapter in the history books. After defeating Hawk Moth, however, a new evil arrived. A man who went by the name of the Necromancer, though his real name is Jasper Hansen. He's a sorcerer about the age of 17 and one of the most powerful, besides a villain named Exmortis, that I have ever encountered. During the events of me battling him, I have lost and he has outsmarted me. To my dismay and Adrien's horror, he had created a bond with me, a life-link, claiming me as his when I was bonded with Adrien. As long as I am alive, Jasper will never be able to die. And that will be a very very long time, since I'm immortal and all. However, I'm sure that I will be able to explain more later on. After all, this is only just the beginning.

* * *

Sitting next to Adrien, I was shaking. Hands covering my ears as his voice rang through my head, I was hysterical. I was losing my mind.

' _What's the matter, (Y/n)? Are you finally giving up, my little she-wolf?'_

"Please! Stop! I beg of you!"

I cried out, screaming at the top of my lungs as my lover held me tight, tears in his precious, green eyes. A furry body was stuck to mine, the wolf Kwami sniffling and shaking as was the Cat kwami named Plagg. Adrien was running hands through my hair as the guardian of the Kwami's, Master Fu, concentrated with his Turtle Kwami, Wayzz.

"I just don't understand!"

Master Fu exclaimed. I rocked back and forth, Adrien letting me as he kept running his fingers through my hair.

_'Poor, poor (Y/n). Losing her mind to me slowly. It's only a matter a time before you're mine to do whatever I want to.'_

"Stop! Stop! Get out, get out, get out!"

I screamed. I couldn't stop. The feeling of hands ripping at my skin even though there was no one was present, as always. For the past four weeks, I have been tortured nonstop. I cried hysterically as I heard Adrien yell in anger.

"Master Fu, please! Do something!"

Master Fu said calmly.

"Adrien, I am trying. I want him out of her head as much as you do but I'm doing everything I can."

Adrien retorted, holding me close as I shook.

"Well, try harder! (Y/n), please...it'll be ok.."

_'Adrien Agreste, what a sweet boy. It'd be a shame if something happened to him, you know.'_

I got an image in my head. Adrien was tied against a rock, his body twisted horribly in ways it shouldn't. His chest cavity was open, his insides spilling out as maggots and insects crawled around the boy and inside of him. bugs crawled out of his eyes as he screamed loudly in pain. I screamed at the top of my lungs in horror.

"Adrien, No! Please, stop! Stop! I beg of you, please!"

I cried harder and hysterically, shaking and Adrien held me close, whispering.

"it's ok, mon amour, I'm here. Focus on me, love."

He was holding me tightly and shaking. Jax whimpered.

"Master Fu, please...she's losing her sanity at every second!"

"I've got it!"

Master Fu took a needle, injecting some purple, brown liquid into it and he chanted as he slammed the needle into my chest.

_"Con este poder eu soster, eu enviar este mal afastado con este comando: nunca máis volver!_  
_(With this power I hold, I send this evil away with this command: Never return!)_

I gasped and screamed as pain ran through my body, thrashing around as I felt like I was ripping in two.

_'No! How is this possible?!'_

A light surrounded me and I fell limp. Panting, I was shaking like a leaf and I whispered.

"Is...Is it finally over...I can't breathe."

Adrien held me close and Master Fu urged.

"Adrien, you must find this man as soon as possible and defeat him somehow, some way. I will find a way to create a potion that will deter his abilities of telepathy and teleportation. We must cut this bond!"

Adrien nodded and he kissed my lips, whispering.

"My love, Master Fu will take-"

"-No! Don't leave!"

I yelled out, holding him close and crying.

"No! If you go, he'll take you and kill you and I...I need you."

Adrien sighed and held me close while Master Fu sighed and asked.

"Who will go after him then?"

"I will."

We looked over to see Marinette there, frowning. She crossed her arms.

"This guy is a freak and he needs to be taken care of. (Y/n) is in no position to fight and Adrien can't leave her. I'll find Chat Noir and Ladybug and we'll go for him."

Adrien blinked and I shook my head, saying.

"No, no you don't understand. You don't know what he's capable of!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to find out."

Marinette replied. I blinked and gulped, shaking my head while Adrien held me close.

"Marinette, (y/n)'s right. It's too dangerous for you. We'll find a way to inform Ladybug and..Chat Noir but right now, no one is safe from this guy. You should stay home, alright?"

Marinette had flames in her eyes but she sighed.

"Fine, but we still need to do something about this."

Adrien nodded in agreement and I twitched, looking around the room in fear. The shadows bent to me, whispering soothing words in my ear as Jax nuzzled me and Plagg came out when Marinette left. Plagg yelled.

"This is insane! We gotta stop this guy. What if he comes here now because of Master Fu cutting off the link?"

Master Fu urged.

"(Y/n), you must transform. There are wards here that will keep him away but I'm afraid that it will only be for a short while. Adrien, you must find Ladybug and bring her here. (Y/n), I need you to use the power of the kwami's as a whole and create some sort of block on your mind. It's the only way."

I nodded and Adrien looked at me in concern.

"Please, be careful, mon amour. You are still weak from the...episode."

I nodded. We had started to call the telepathic attacks 'Episodes'. Sometimes, they could last for five minutes but if Jasper was feeling extra evil, he'd keep them going for as long as three hours. The longest episode was four...and it was not a good hallucination. I shivered in fear. He had given me an idea of just how bad he...lusted for me and I couldn't take the thought so I had used all my strength to get myself out of it and blocked my mind for a bit. I had been relieved for just a short while. Now, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir as I called to Jax.

"Jax, Let's Prowl."

Jax was sucked into my fang necklace and I transformed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here, here! Have this piece of trash xD

* * *

When I transformed, I felt as ease. The white light surrounded me, changing the way I looked. My hair became longer and very wild, giving an animalistic look. My mask, two pieces of leather covering my eyes, leaving my nose free, appeared onto my skin as my eyes turned pale blue and a domineering gold. My celestial outfit returned once more. The bra-like top appeared, looking loose but being skin tight. The black material had the same green, blue, yellow, orange, red, brown, and lighter shade of black swirls in the material. My bottoms appeared, the front cloth the same fashion as my top as was the back, both pieces held together with leather strips with silver threaded into the rope of leather. The silver arm bands on my arms and the bracelets appeared as the elven-like crown appeared, the jewel's the colors of the kwami's. The tribal tattoos stayed black, however, and the ankle bracelet jingled with that angelic harmony. My claws grew to a pristine white and I panted a bit. Falling to my knees, Wayzz gasped.

"Master, she's even weak in this form! This is bad, this is terrible!"

Master Fu nodded, the man sighing and he helped me up, me whispering.

"The...The others...we must get the other miraculous users."

Wayzz gasped and asked.

"How will we do that? The Bee miraculous and fox miraculous aren't in use and haven't been for years!"

I whispered, whimpering while trying to think of different things.

"We...we'll summon the spirit of the last known user then...please, trust me.."

Wayzz and Master Fu nodded and Master Fu set me down as I sat with my legs crossed, my head down and I concentrated on creating a barrier.

**_-ADRIEN'S POV-_ **

I was jumping across the rooftops, Ladybug by my side, as I started the journey back to Master Fu's abode to my lover. Ladybug muttered.

"I don't like this at all. This guy is so powerful but yet he's human!"

I growled, saying.

"Tell me about it, Lady. He makes my fur crawl."

Ladybug deadpanned.

"You don't have any fur."

I gave a small smirk.

"Are you _fur_ sure about that?"

She groaned and went faster. We gasped when a light burst from inside Master Fu's abode, blinding and warm. I covered my eyes and the light slowly faded, me and Ladybug looking at each other before running in. We gasped. There, laying limp, was (Y/n). She was transformed and Wayzz and Master Fu were hovering over her, Master Fu dabbing at the blood running from her nose and eyes. He looked at us.

"Good, good, you are here. She has created a barrier but it took a lot of power and energy to detach the bond. I'm afraid, however, that the life-link has not been severed yet."

I growled and Ladybug replied, giving a helpless look to the de-aged man.

"Master Fu, what can we do? We can't just sit here."

MAster Fu gestured us to sit down and he took out a ceremonial knife, saying while grabbing a bowl.

"I will have to create a very potent ward using her blood. With this ward, she will have further protection from any telepathic attack the Necromancer might try."

He cut her arm, collecting the blood in the bowl full of strange stuff and we jolted when the ground shook as the sound of something hitting flexible metal sounded. Master Fu murmured.

"He's here. We must hurry away! We must leave! Wayzz, open the portal!"

Wayzz touched an object on the wall while Master Fu grabbed a book, phonograph, and a duffel bag. A huge spiral of green light appeared and I picked up (Y/n), Master Fu ushering us in. We ran in and the feeling of being squished appeared. I grunted a bit when we appeared in an dark place. Flames appeared from torches and I realized we were in the underground Catacombs in Paris. However, we were in a different part of the place, an undiscovered place. It was a room with no door, just...walls on all fours. Master Fu explained.

"Long ago, I made this place as a safe haven if something arose that I could not defeat. As there was no Hellhound during that time, there was no balance, which meant that there was chaos everyday. This is where I stayed in the times of war and hunger."

(Y/n) stirred in my arms and we gathered around her as I sat on the ground. She opened her gold and blue eyes, her eyelids fluttering and she whispered.

"C...Chat?"

I smiled softly at her.

"I'm here, as is Ladybug and Master Fu. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

She whimpered a bit and whispered again.

"My...my head...it hurts. So much...pressure."

She whimpered once more and I sighed, brushing away hair from her face. Biting my lip, Ladybug spoke up.

"Hellhound, I think it'd be best if you stayed out of sight for a while. You're still traumatized and we need to figure out how we are going to defeat this guy."

My love just nodded, whispering.

"Please...I want to sleep...it calls to me.."

I smiled softly at her and laid her on the cot in the corner, sighing. Ladybug put a hand on my shoulder, looking at me with a small smile.

"Do you want to take the first shift of watching over her?"

I nodded and Ladybug smiled more, walking away to the next room, where there was food stacked to the ceiling. I looked back over at (Y/n) and whispered, kissing the wedding band on her left hand.

"I wish I could do more to protect you...but for now...the only thing I can do is protect your mind with my words. I love you...mon amour."

I kissed her hand and then her forehead and sat down on the floor beside her, watching her closely. She had stains were the blood hadn't been completely washed off and a thought ran through my head.

_'What did Jasper make her see that made her scream my name and then 'no' after that? Did...he make her see an image of me?'_

Tingles ran up my spine as I growled, closing my eyes. Anger built up in me and I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a bright green glow on the cot and realizing it was from my eyes. I snarled out quietly.

"He will pay for the things he's done to you, my love...he will suffer...I will _kill_ him."


	3. Chapter 3

_**so we started this story off pretty darkly. whoops. not sorry :D** _

* * *

-Reader POV-

I awoke transformed back into my civilian form, grunting a bit. I felt something holding me close and looked over, seeing Adrien in his Chat uniform. I frowned a bit but sighed, my eyes closing. My mind felt at ease and I didn't feel as scared to close my eyes again. Chat murmured in me ear, still asleep.

"D-Don't...t'ch her.."

I blinked and carefully turned, Chat holding me closer to him and I looked up at his sleeping form, his eyebrows furrowed and he breathed deeply. He softly snored as Master Fu worked at an alchemy table, mixing things while reading from a very ancient looking book. Jax was asleep on Adrien's head, sprawled out bu the Wolf kwami jolted away when he rolled off. I chuckled quietly and then snuggled into his chest. Adrien just sighed and nuzzled me, purring when I gently scratched him under his chin. I stopped when he stirred and he opened his cat eyes slowly, sighing and he looked down at me. Adrien smiled a bit but then frowned a bit when he realized he was still transformed into Chat Noir. He then just shrugged it off, looking back to me and he kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed him back, holding him tightly and ran my hands through his hair. Adrien sighed and pulled away, nuzzling me and I sat up, Chat pouting and I booped his nose before cracking my neck and back, standing up. Master Fu smiled at me.

"You are awake, (Y/n)."

I nodded and he handed me a bowl, saying.

"I need you to drink this. This potion will help weaken the life link so we can possibly sever the link without killing you. If we can accomplish that, we can defeat the Necromancer."

Ladybug walked over along with Chat and Jax sat on my shoulder, holding his snout.

"That smells so disgusting!"

I nodded but took a deep breath, shoving the liquid down my throat. I gagged and Master Fu smiled.

"It's a very very ancient spell, I almost couldn't find the book that it was in! Made with various ingredients that would be unknown to man; if you were truly human, this would kill you instantly."

I shot my eyes open wide, glaring hotly at the old man while he just shrugged. I sighed and then slapped my hand to my chest when a blinding pain hit me. I grunted out, falling to my knees.

"W-What did...what did you do to me?!"

I felt a hand on my back and Master Fu explained.

"Your heart is slowly stopping. When it does, it will stay still, tricking the spell used to create the lifelink into thinking that you are dead because you _will_ be dead. After a moment, your heart is going to jump start. Think of it as being reborn. You are renewing yourself."

Black dots assaulted my vision as Chat growled loudly and tried to attack Master Fu, Ladybug holding him back. I fell over onto my side, my heart pounding hard in my chest. Slower and Slower, my beating heart slowed and I slowly reached to Chat, who widened his eyes and ran to me, ripping from Ladybug's grasp. Master Fu ushered Ladybug and himself out of the room and Chat bit his lip. He held me close and I whispered to him, smirking.

"Well...I'll be...back in five...Canine get a kiss...for the trip?"

Chat rolled his eyes, smiling a bit at me.

"You stupid hound...of course you can..."

His lips graced mine and I smiled, breathing my last breath to him while I waited.

"Thank you.."

-ADRIEN'S POV-

She fell limp and I sniffled, emotionally distraught. Transforming back, I rocked a bit, Plagg trying to comfort.

"It's only very temporary. She'll be back before you know it. We just have to wait for the life-link to be removed."

I nodded and I whispered.

"What about our bonding marks? What's gonna happen to our bond?"

"It'll be weakened since she's dead but it's still going to be there. When she is revived, you're most likely gonna feel what you felt when you first got the mark."

Jax explained, sighing sadly. My hand came up to the mark and I thumbed the full moon with the three claw marks going through. It pulsed a bit and I looked at the pale, dead face of (Y/n). She looked like she was sleeping but slowly, she became colder. I held her close, sniffling and Plagg sighed, saying.

"I know it's temporary but man...I miss her already."

I nodded and Master Fu walked in, kneeling. He said.

"You must stay strong, Adrien. There is still much work to do."

I nodded and bit my lip, picking her up and putting her on the bed. Putting flowers in her hair, I kissed her forehead and sighed.

_"You can't sleep forever, ya know...I need you."_

* * *

A hand came to their chest, gasps filling the air. The man growled and asked to no one in the dark, early 19th century themed mansion.

"W-What is this...what's this feeling?!"

He groaned and the fire crackled in the fireplace, the books surrounding collecting dust. The man fell from the lounge chair, screaming out in pain. A glow emitted from his chest a a girl with jet black hair gasped, running to him.

"Jasper! What's the matter?"

Said man growled out, slapping her hand away.

"Begone, you good-for-nothing servant! G-Go back to...being that stone statue!"

She was taken back but nodded, slowly going back to her pedestal, her pale white skin becoming dark and grainy as she shed a tear, holding a stone rose. Jasper snarled out.

"She...She couldn't have...did she kill herself?"

Jasper frowned and then screamed out, blood pouring from his mouth. The female statue opened her stone eyes, looking at the man, her ancient Greek outfit moving just slightly. Jasper panted, wiping his mouth as he tried to relocate the girls mind. However, he felt nothing. He could not locate her. Tapping into the life link, he growled as he realized it had been weakened significantly and he staggered up. Leaning onto the wall, he growled out, eyes glowing dark purple.

"I will...destroy you, Master Fu...you are now my target...Bon Voyage, little man."

* * *

Wayzz blinked when he felt an evil presence and pressed.

"Master, Master! You must activate the wards! The Necromancer has become angry and is coming! I feel his presence!"

Master Fu nodded as Ladybug frowned.

"I thought he would have died because she died..."

Master Fu shook his head.

"It has only weakened the link significantly. Now, it is in Hellhound's hands to find the knot and untie it. If she does not find the thread that keeps her tied to that evil man, I'm afraid she will be lost to us forever."

Chat Noir stalked in, eyes ablaze and glowing green as he muttered.

"We need to find this guy. We need to kill him."

Ladybug widened her eyes and Wayzz blurted.

"He's on his way right now! His presence is getting closer! He's trying to find us! We must leave this place so he does not discover it!"

Chat nodded and everyone except Jax and (Y/n) filed out of the room, appearing on the other side of the wall. Wayzz created another portal and they jumped in, appearing above ground and Chat snarled when he saw a black cloud approaching.

_"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Master Fu. You've done some very naughty things you know. I think I'm gonna have to punish you~"_

The voice echoed, the cloud dissipating and there was Jasper Hansen, in his signature outfit. However, he was pale and sweating. His hair hung down in his eyes, the curly rings halfway curled as the ends poked at his eyes. Jasper's black vest covered a satin grey button up with floofy ends, the ends laced. He wore a scarf, the ends disappearing into his vest and his dress pants were black, slightly covering black dress shoes. He had his cane with the skull on top and his eyes gleamed in anger yet he kept a haughty and confident stance.

"I'm going to ask this once and if you do not comply, I will _severely_ punish you in more ways than one. Where is the girl?"

Chat Noir snarled out, eyes glowing bright green.

"You'll _never_ put your hands on her again."

Jasper blinked in mock surprise.

"So, the panther really _does_ have a roar."

He chuckled darkly, eyes glowing bright purple.

"I wouldn't mind having a little fun with you. I need some fight in my life. Now, since you didn't comply, I'm afraid a fight is what you're going to get."

Chat snarled out, flexing his claws while Ladybug frowned and spun her yo-yo.

"It would be my genuine pleasure."

Chat and Jasper lunged at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

YEAH YOU GO BABY YOU KICK THAT BITCH ASS!

* * *

-READER POV-

It was dark. Warmth surrounded me, however, and I felt light. Like I was floating. I felt a hand gently caressing my face and I whispered, furrowing my brow.

"Adrien..?"

" _Nu, Micul meu lup._ "  
(No, my little wolf.)

I opened my eyes and saw that small smile and handsome face above me. Demetri, one of the spirits who was Hellhound before me, smiled down at me, whispering.

"You've awakened, that's good."

"W-where am I? Am I dead?"

Demetri nodded and replied.

"But only for a short while. Your heart is about to jump-start itself. We don't have much time to speak but I will try to speak as fast as possible. You are in grave danger, (Y/n). Adrien and Marinette are in grave danger. You must tread carefully. This man is unlike anything the Council has ever seen."

"The council?"

Demetri chuckled a bit.

"The Council is all of the spirits of the Kwami's. We determine who will become the next Miraculous holder and we map out your destiny. There are seven people we call the Elders. They were the first holders of the miraculouses held today. Anyways, _dragoste_ , you must awaken and fight Jasper. He may be powerful but he is still human. The council will determine how to help you if we can. You must go. Save Paris once again, _micul meu lup_ , as always. We are always with you."

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling his lips on my forehead and the Romanian and the world around me disappeared.

-NO ONES POV-

Chat yelled out as he was thrown back, landing on his back and skidding a bit. He panted. Cuts and bruises lined his body as gashes bled. Ladybug was knocked unconscious and Master Fu had been trapped. Jasper stood above Chat, placing his foot on Chat's chest. Chat gasped and grabbed his foot as Jasper lifted his hand, a sword appearing in it.

"You've been getting on my last nerve, boy. As much as I would love to have fun with you, this needs to end-"

_**"-W** **e're just getting started!"** _

A figure darted forward, clawed hand outstretched and slashing the stomach of Jasper. Chat was amazed to see the figure of his lover, eyes glowing a bright white and the tattoos on her body sparking white as her two sets of fangs gleamed. Her tail swished as Jasper widened his eyes, blood spurting as he let out a breath. Falling back, the man gave a grunt and Hellhound side stepped, picking the man up by his neck and she snarled, her voice distorted.

**_"You disgust me. You will never hurt my mate. To get to him, you have to get through me and honey, I'm the last thing you wanna see!"_ **

He was choking as he clawed at her hand, struggling and kicking his feet as she started to crush his windpipe. She then threw her arm back and threw him far, the concrete cracking and flying as the force made him leave an arch in the ground. He slammed into a wall, cracks forming as he slumped. Chat sat up, panting as he widened his eyes. Looking at the woman he loved, he was happy she was alive. However, he was too wounded to be able to move and Ladybug crawled over to him, saying.

"Chat, we need to get you some help."

"I-I'm not...l-leaving without her."

Ladybug gave a concerned look and gasped when she heard a cry of pain. Hellhound was slashing at the man repeatedly and when she tired, blood was covering her body and face, splattered everywhere. Her face seemed to elongate as she let out a high pitched, distorted scream in the mans face, fangs elongating. Jasper just coughed up blood and Hellhound stood up, snarling out.

**_"I hope you rot in the deepest pits of Hell."_ **

Jasper turned to ash and she smirked. However, she widened her eyes after a moment. Chat, Ladybug, Master Fu, and Hellhound looked around as a voice echoed around them as the ash disappeared.

_"This is not the end. I am indestructible! I cannot die! I am one with the darkness. As long as there is darkness, I will be here. Do not think you have won, Hellhound, I'll have you chained up and screaming my name in a cage soon enough."_

Chat growled and the voice disappeared. Hellhound immediately ran to Chat and knelt beside him, her hand gently placing itself on top of his wound. Chat hissed and her hand glowed as she closed her eyes, her mark glowing. Chat gasped a bit as the wound healed and Ladybug widened her eyes in shock. Master Fu smiled softly at Hellhound and Chat looked down when she removed her hand. Rips in his suit were stained with blood but when he looked at the skin that showed, there were no wounds. Chat looked at Hellhound as she stood up and she snarled.

_**"This man is going to die by my hands. He insults me by calling himself the dark? I am the darkest form of darkness there has ever been. I am the Shadows that lurk in the dark. He has never seen the shadows from a shadows point of view. He will suffer...I will show him no mercy."** _

She clenched her fists, blood dripping from where her claws dug in and her hair covered her eyes as she snarled and Hellhound muttered.

"We must go. We have work to do."

She spun on her heel and her tail swished. Ladybug whispered, eyes widened.

"Am I the only one who feels like...she's different?"

Master Fu nodded and Chat just sat there, looking at her.

"Mon amour..."

He whispered.

-NO ONES POV-

Jasper was on the infirmary bed, his statuette servants attending his wounds. A black smoke was unleashed from a jar as it filtered into the mouth of the dead man. His eyes shot open, glowing that ominous, dark purple. He took a deep breath as his lungs filled and his wounds healed. Shooting up, the servants jumped back and he growled. Yelling in anger, he back handed one of the servants, half of their stone face being broken off. She gasped and clutched her face as the other servants, exact replicas of her, returned to their poses as usual. Jasper muttered.

"That damn girl. That...feline. I will kill them. I will kill them all! It's only a matter of time before I am able to consume the rest of this raw power."

He held the jar, the black smoke inside floating around as small sparks of lighting struck, looking like a thunder storm. He chuckled and looked at the picture of (Y/n), crumbling the photo as he muttered.

"You were destined to die. But no one has told you that, have they, little wolf?"

-READER POV-

Chat and the others followed behind me as I walked. Walking to the Agreste mansion, Sarah and Gabriel were lounging when I burst in. They jumped up and blinked.

"(Y/n)-"

"-Office. Now."

Gabriel and Sarah nodded and I stalked in with them. Growling a bit, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I hate involving others but you two are miraculous holders and can help me."

Rimi, the peacock kwami and Nooroo _(a/n: i realize that this is the correct way to spell her name xD)_ , the butterfly kwami, flew up, concern in their eyes. Wayzz flew up and explained.

"The villain we dealt with, Jasper Hansen, he's become very powerful. We were able to weaken the life-link greatly but it is still there. Hellhound is most likely going to be the only one to fight Jasper, since she is the one he is after and we can't afford casualties. However, we need the help of the miraculous users to help protect her. She is vulnerable."

I growled louder at that, feeling insulted and Adrien and Marinette came in, Tikki and Plagg flying up. Tikki asked in concern.

"But how are we going to protect her if Jasper's put a life-link on her? If we kill him, we could still possibly kill (Y/n)!"

Plagg then said, crossing his arms and frowning.

"I won't let that happen. (Y/n)'s important to me and I sure as heck ain't gonna sit around and do nothing."

Sarah and Gabriel looked at each other and then back at the celestial superhero. She stood at the window, glaring out at it as she snarled and her eyes glowed a bit. Adrien whispered.

"She's angry."

Marinette nodded a bit and bit her lip. Everyone, including the kwami, sighed as one of the glowing jewels on the hero's forehead dimmed, signaling that she was drawing closer to transforming back.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh OH OH. I FOUND ANOTHER THING WHERE I CAN CREATE HELLHOUND AGAIN. I honestly like this version better but that's just my preference haha ^^

and look, i finally got of my throne of Writers Block and finally got out of Procrastination Hell :D

* * *

(Y/n) stood in front of the window with her arms crossed and Gabriel stood beside her, looking out at the night with her. She noticed his presence the moment he had started walking towards her and they stood there for fifteen minutes in silence. Gabriel broke the silence.

"What troubles you, (Y/n)?"

(Y/n) just kept her lips sealed for a moment before she replied.

"It's this Necromancer. He's powerful and human. It doesn't make sense. I can't help but think he sold his soul to the devil for that power...or there's something deeper than just that and we're overlooking it. No human should be able to wield such power like that and he can. It makes me wanna tear his throat out with my teeth."

She growled a bit and Gabriel sighed. (Y/n) continued.

"It's not normal. I hate not knowing how the hell he has so much power. I can't stand waiting."

Gabriel nodded and just looked out the window as (Y/n) did. Adrien came in quietly, though (Y/n) smelled his scent and Gabriel sighed, patting her head.

"We will get to the bottom of this soon. Try not to worry to much, alright?"

(Y/n) just nodded. Gabriel then walked out of the room. Adrien walked up to his beloved and carefully took her clawed hand. The heroine simply held his hand, looking out at the city. He murmured to her.

"We're gonna figure this all out. I promise."

(Y/n) looked to Adrien and replied.

"I want you to stay here. That asshole is powerful. Very, very powerful. He will most likely kill you if you try to interfere."

Adrien opened his mouth to reject but (Y/n) held up a hand to stop Adrien from speaking.

"He gave me a dream...a scary dream...that he had killed you. Your...your insides were everywhere..."

She furrowed her brow as Adrien widened his eyes at her. (Y/n) looked to Adrien, her eyes turning that crimson, evil color. The glow was brighter than usual as she said, white rays of light peeking through the red.

"I will not lose you...not like that."

The Hellhound caught a whiff of Marinette scent and looked over to see the blue haired girl, her eyes concerned.

"You won't lose him, (Y/n)-"

"-Marinette, what do you know? You haven't had this guy inside your head for over more than five weeks!"

She snapped at Marintte. She then sighed and turned away.

"Mari, you can't possibly understand. This is my fight and I refuse to let either of you get involved-"

"-I've been involved, your'e my wife-"

"-Adrien."

The heroine said warningly. Adrien glared at the girl, watching as another gem dimmed it's glow, signaling that once more, she has lost more time. She only had five more miraculouses to go through before she turned. Adrien replied as calmly as possibly.

"(Y/n), I have been involved ever since he laid a hand on you. You're not the only one who is fighting this fight."

Marinette bit her lip as she tension started to grow.

"(Y/n), Adrien's right-"

"-Get out."

Marinette and Adrien were startled. An nonexistent wind was blowing, (y/n)'s outfit and hair seeming to flutter in the breeze created from her growing energy as she clenched her fists. Adrien frowned and crossed his arms as Marinette replied.

"(Y/n)-"

"Leave!"

She spun around, growling.

"You can't possibly understand anything! You can't honestly tell me that you do! You haven't been sexually harassed for weeks, you haven't been stalked from within your own mind, you haven't been kept awake for more than 744 hours! Which, if you don't know, is four weeks and three days! You haven't been watched from someone who's in your head while having sex!"

She was panting and Adrien was startled. However, she didn't stop there.

_"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, unless you don't value your own life, I suggest you leave before I rip your fucking stomach out."_

(Y/n)'s aura turned dark and Wayzz flew in, saying quickly.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! You two better leave! Quickly! She's becoming agitated. Remember what Jax has told you: If she feels that her mate is threatened, she will not hesitate in killing anyone who rejects her wishes for her mate to be protected. Come now, Master Fu wants everyone to leave her be while her mind continues heals itself."

Marinette was wide eyed and Adrien gently patted her shoulder, shooting a sad look to (Y/n). He shook his head a bit and they left, (Y/n) feeling a wave of hurt overtake her as she watched the duo leave. She snarled and when they left, she quickly stepped out of the warded home from the window and left.

-with Master Fu, Sarah, and Gabriel-

Master Fu watched as Wayzz, Marinette, and Adrien came into the room, Rimi and Nooroo looking worried. Sarah asked in concern.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

Wayzz said before Adrien could say anything.

"They provoked the protective nature of Hellhound, which in turn made (Y/n) threaten Marinette when she tried to stay in (y/n)'s presence, even though she told her to leave."

Master Fu sighed as Marinette continued to look down, Adrien biting his lip and comforting her. Gabriel and Sarah shot Adrien angry looks, though he just sighed and stepped away a bit.

"Marinette, do not blame yourself. Adrien is her mate. With his safety being threatened in the way that it was, you must understand that (Y/n)'s very soul is in distress. She loves Adrien very much, as does the Hellhound spirit! She will not hesitate to hurt those who dare to challenge her wishes, no matter the consequence of her actions. Her miraculous is a True Neutral. If you do not understand, then listen carefully-"

Wayzz interrupted and explained.

"A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good versus evil or law versus chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Still, he or she's not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way."

Master Fu nodded.

"Precisely. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run."

Sarah replied.

"So, the Hellhound doesn't care either way, as long as he or she gets what she wants?"

Master Fu shook his head.

"Sort of. When someone is neutral, it can be a good thing because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. However, neutrality can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction."

Adrien added.

"Jax told me that the Hellhound is an evil and good spirit. Because of it's demonic principles, the Hellhound won't care who he or she hurts, as long as those that are close are protected by him or her and him or her only. "

Wayzz nodded.

"True neutral only care about them and those they hold close. They may behave in a good manner to those that they consider friends and allies, but will only act maliciously against those who have tried to injure them in some way. For the rest, they do not care. They do not wish ill on those they do not know, but they also do not care when they hear of evil befalling them. Better for others to suffer the evil than the true neutral and his allies. If an ally is in need, the true neutral will aid him, out of genuine love or because he may be able to count on that ally a little more in the future. If someone else is in need, they will weigh the options of the potential rewards and dangers associated with the act. If an enemy is in need, they will ignore him or take advantage of his misfortune."

Marinette was quiet, taking the information in consideration as she listened. Master Fu sighed and continued.

"True neutrals are offended by those who are opinionated or bigoted. A "hell-fire and brimstone" lawful good priest is just as offensive as a neutral evil racial supremacist in their eyes. They do not necessarily strive for philosophical balance. In fact, they may avoid philosophical considerations altogether. A true neutral may take up the cause of his nation, not because he necessarily feels obligated to do so, but because it just makes sense to support the group that protects your way of life. True neutrals tend to believe in lex talionis forms of justice.

"A true neutral character will keep his word if in his best interest. He may attack an unarmed foe if he feels it necessary. He will not kill, but may harm an innocent. He may use torture to extract information, but never for pleasure. He will never kill for pleasure, only in self-defense or in the defense of others. A true neutral character may use poison as long as there is an overwhelming need. He will help those in need if it is in his best interest and works well alone or in a group. He responds well to higher authority until that authority attempts to use the law to hamper his ability to pursue his own self-interest.

"He will follow the law unless breaking it is in his best interest and he's reasonably sure that he will not be caught. He will never betray a family member, comrade, or friend unless the situation is dire. True neutral characters are indifferent to the concepts of self-discipline and honor, finding them useful only if they can be used to advance their own interests." _**(this was all taken from a site called "the Alignment System." Look it up! very interesting stuff)**_

Gabriel was very quiet and Adrien had his eyes on him the whole time. Master Fu looked to Rimi when she flapped her wings in a rapid manner.

"But this doesn't make any sense as to why Jasper wants her!"

"He wants her power."

Gabriel stated. Everyone looked to him while Adrien glared harder at Gabriel.

"(Y/n) is very very powerful. If he can obtain that power, there's no telling what he can do when he combines that power with his own. We must be careful in where we tread."

Adrien crossed his arms and Marinette frowned when she saw the death glare from Adrien directed to his father. Sarah sighed and stood from her seat.

"I should go get (Y/n) and bring her in here. I'm sure she's hungry. She hasn't eaten for two days!"

She hurried off and Adrien was about to snap at his father when Sarah yelled.

"She's gone!"

* * *

_**Oh no!! why is Adrien glaring at Daddy A? Does he know something we don't??** _

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhhh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeees. That man in the picture, Sebastian Stan as Jefferson, is what Jasper Hansen looks like. You are welcome xD

* * *

-READER POV-

I jumped from building to building, feet propelling me forward, growling as I followed the scent death and poppy. I was angry, enraged, murderous. The man who was taking away my sanity was also taking my friends away. He was threatening my mate and deep down, in the pit of my soul, I had only two things on my mind.

_Protect the mate; eliminate the threat._

The smell of poppies and death was starting to get stronger as I ran to my destination, running on all fours on the highway that led to the city of Fountainebleau. I knew of the forest native there, as I had lived in this city before, and I growled a bit. Was it possible that this is where Jasper was hiding all this time? Was he really so close yet so far away? Cars zipped past at NASCAR speed as I bound towards the city, snarling even more. Just the very thought made me want to kill him. The scent of Jasper Hansen...it was strangely hypnotic and it made me want to fall to sleep but I shook my head. It was strange. Was this even his real scent or was this the scent of his power? My mind went to the hole that was in Jasper's chest. I remember seeing blackish purple smoke emitting from it, the aura from it so strong. Sensing it had made my head hurt, like I had hit it on a wall about one hundred times. What was that stuff? Was that his power or the presence of something that was keeping him alive? How was he alive if he had that large ass hole in his chest? These questions plagued me as I tried to think of an explanation. I growled and arrived in the forest and I slowed to a trot and then fully stopped. I looked around, breathing in deeply. I could smell the poppies and death, coming from deep within the dark, eerie forest. There was a strange, white glow from within, casting shadows of the trees and I walked in with caution. Nocturnal animals stared on at me with curious, glowing eyes and I could hear the hooting of an owl. A slow, cool breeze shifted the trees slightly as the moon shined on the forest. The semi-dry forest was strangely quiet, except for the sound of the occasional animal and the hooting of the night owl. As I stalked in slowly, sniffing the air, my eyes spotted a large mansion in the distance. I bit my lip and whispered.

"Cry of the wolf."

Turning into my wolf, shadow form, I bound off towards the home. The smell of poppies and death was no longer in the air.

-WITH ADRIEN AND THE OTHERS, ADRIEN'S POV-

We had all filed into the dining area, where (Y/n) was, or was supposed to be, rather. When Mom had screamed that (y/n) was gone, we had all run in. The only thing that was left was a dirty footprint on the windowsill and an open window. Mom bit her lip and Marinette assumed.

"She's going after Jasper."

I growled. that idiot! Why can't she just ignore those instincts of hers and listen to us for once! Master Fu said as Rimi and Nooroo fluttered around in worry.

"I will conduct a clairvoyance spell and we will follow the trail. I can only assume this fight between Hellhound and Jasper will be a dark and bloody one. Not only that, (Y/n) is in no condition to fight!"

We all sighed and I muttered.

"I can't freaking believe her."

Storming out, I almost didn't catch Marinette's worried and...longing look. Getting into my room, Plagg floated up.

"Adrien, you shouldn't jump head first until you realize just what you're getting into. I may not like this situation but we can't ignore (Y/n)'s wishes for you to be safe-"

"-That's just it, Plagg!"

I glared hotly.

"She cares so much about my safety but she doesn't care about herself! It's infuriating! It's like...It's like she's ready to throw everything away even after everything we've been through. Sure, I don't know what it's like, but that doesn't mean that I still can't help."

Huffing, I replied.

"Plus, there's something not right. I think Dad knows more than he's letting on. I don't know but nothing about this feels right. I don't think it's the power that he wants. What if its just...(y/n) that he's after?"

Plagg shrugged and replied.

"There's only one way to find out."

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

-WITH JASPER, JASPER'S POV-

I was laying in my canopy bed, the ivory colored, transparent curtains drawn all around as the French doors were opened, letting in a pine scented breeze. Naked from the waist up, I was comfortable in the spectrum of cold and warmth. (Y/n) (L/n) Agreste was on my brunette mind. That damn woman was angering yet so hauntingly seductive. I lusted for her body as I lusted for her blood and power; it was quite strange, to be honest. I wanted her in every way, wanted her to feel everything that I would inflict on her. Being inside her mind had been fun but I was angry that I couldn't create another connection because of that damn barrier that had been place on her.

_'How can I get a hold of that woman with no interference? That damn feline is always getting in the way, along with that damn old man!'_

I huffed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration as the moonlight shined on me. However, I felt a disturbance in the air. Sitting up abruptly, I looked around in the dark and froze when I saw something in front of the bed move. Red eyes appeared suddenly, the eyes glowing brightly as they glared right at me as the slit in the curtains blew away from each other, revealing a feminine figure. I gasped when shadowy tendrils wrapped around my wrists and ankles, slamming me into my bed, pinning me, as that alluring voice said to me.

_"Vous étiez une menace pour mon partenaire dès le premier jour. Vous osez menacer le compagnon d'une déesse? Vous allez mourir par mes mains et doit résider dans les plus profonds, les fosses les plus sombres de Elysium pour toute l'éternité! Et quand vous le faites, le Nécromancien ne sera jamais vivre pour voir un autre jour encore!"_

_You were a threat to my partner from day one. You dare threaten the companion of a goddess? You will die by my hands and must reside in the deepest, darkest pits of Elysium for all eternity! And when you do, the Necromancer will never live to see another day again!_

* * *

_**uh oh. Jasper in some deep shit. What does Daddy A know? Why is Marinette being so protective of Adrien? Why is Adrien so infuriated? BWAHAHA** _


	7. Chapter 7

Eh heh, so since people love Jefferson, I just might as well post an x reader with him for you guys. You desperate you xDDD WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARK MATURE THEMES. PLEASE READ CAREFULLY.

* * *

-ADRIEN/CHAT'S POV-

As I stood there in the room, claiming that Adrien had called and asked for help, Master Fu looked at me knowingly but explained everything to me like me and Adrien weren't the same person. I had claimed that Adrien locked himself in his room and asked that no one, absolutely no one, bother him. Mom and Dad had looked pained, and Mari just looked out-right furious. Rimi, Wayzz, and Nooroo all floated there as I said.

"I can track her scent without this clairvoyance spell. It's easy. She smells (scent) and I can smell that scent leading out of this window. I can lead us to where ever it is that she went."

Master Fu nodded and Dad whispered to mom.

"Sarah, we should transform. It'll be easier for us to keep up with Chat Noir."

Sarah nodded and she gave an nervous look.

"I think me, Gabriel, and Marinette should stay here. It's safest here, after all. Plus, I don't want to leave my son."

We all nodded, but I looked at father with untrusting eyes. I couldn't explain it, but something told me that something was wrong with him. Sighing, I walked out and into the night, smelling the scent of my wife and I growled a bit.

"(y/n), you idiot. Why can't you understand that you are the one in grave danger here...not me..."

-WITH JASPER, NO ONES POV-

(Y/n) stood in front of the man tied to the bed with shadows, glaring hotly as she stepped onto the bed, standing on it as Jasper looked at her with surprised eyes. He then smirked at her.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. I didn't know you were into bondage."

(Y/n) snarled and a shadow slashed him in his chest, making Jasper gasp in pain. He grunted as she ordered.

"Shut up!"

His eyes just smirked at me, those purple eyes glaring slightly as he did so and he cooed to me, the hole in his chest gone.

"Aw, but baby, there's so much that we have to catch up on."

(Y/n) snarled and stood over him, her feet on either side of his waist and she sat on his stomach, gripping his throat as she snarled out.

"What do you want from me, Jasper Hansen?! Why do you pursue me like so?!"

Jasper groaned a bit and said in a husky tone.

"I like the way you say my name and grip me. Choking was always a -"

He went wide eyed as Hellhound gripped tighter, cutting off his air supply. He started to struggle and she loosened her grip a bit. Jasper choked out, coughing.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!"

Jasper regained his breath and he smirked at her, whispering.

" _Freeze_."

-READER POV-

Every fiber in my body, every muscle, every ligament became ice cold as I lost all control over my body. I was unable to move as Jasper snapped out.

_"Release me!"_

The binding snapped away as Jasper moved my claws off his neck, my paralyzed body moving only when he moved my limbs. He sat up, moving me to his lap as he held em as close as possible. He said into my ear, his one hand on the low of my back as his other pushed onto the top of my back.

"Oh, (y/n), sweet, sweet, (Y/n). You should have known better. You fell right into my trap."

_'What?'_

Jasper chuckled as he moved my hair away from my neck, his lips trailing the skin to my ear.

"You seem surprised. Why? Were you too dense to realize that making you become so angry enough to come to me willingly was my plan all along? I have you right in the palm of my hands."

I felt it on my neck as he smirked at his pun. His tongue poked out, tracing my mark and I tried to move away but couldn't.

_'Move...I have to move!' **((BLEACH REFERENCE ANYONE? [its the part in the fight with Byakuya where we get to see some Hollow Ichigo action x3 i love bleach leave me alone xD))**_

Jasper tsk'ed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What would Adrien, or should I say _Chat Noir_ , think of your failure?"

I widened my eyes, the only thing I could do, as Jasper cackled loudly, his palm on his forehead as he laughed, looking to the side. He calmed and then looked to me.

"I can sense him coming right now. I wonder what he'll think if he sees you kissing another man that isn't him."

_'Don't you fucking dare!'_

_"Love me, Hellhound. Love me only."_

My body tensed as Jasper took my face into his hands and his lips laced over mine, my body reacting unwillingly. He held me closer, hands digging into the skin of my hips, as my legs wrapped around his waist unwillingly. He was aroused, I could feel it, and I involuntarily kissed back, our tongues and teeth clashing. I was horrified at myself as I did so, not believing that he took control of me so easily. My hands gripped into his hair and he rolled his hips into mine, making me gasp and he kissed my neck in various areas, his hands roaming the skin of my back. One hand went down to my ass as the other tangled in my hair and I rejoiced inwardly as I heard my love's voice.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!"

_'Adrien!'_

Jasper continued to roll his hips a bit, smirking as he licked and kissed my neck.

"Now, now, Adrien, you don't want to hurt her while trying to hurt me, do you? I don't think you're entitled to tell _me_ what to do, after all. I hold her life in the palm of my hands."

Adrien snarled loudly, growling, and Jasper smirked more, nuzzling the side of my head a bit.

"She's a hell of a kisser. I'll admit, I'm sort of jealous. But that's ok, want to know why?"

Jasper paused and then said.

"Because when I'm through fucking her, I'm going to end both of your lives and absorb both of your powers and _you will lose_."

Adrien snapped out, the sound of his baton lengthening meeting my ears.

"That's where you go wrong. You'll never get far enough to touching her the way I have!"

Jasper laughed loudly and then moaned a bit, still chuckling.

"Oh, I already am. She feels so amazing, doesn't she."

_'I can't lose like this! I can't let this man get to Adrien and cloud Adrien's judgement!'_

I strained against the command spell that had been placed upon me, whimpering out.

"A...drien.."

Jasper snarled and yanked my hair back, making me cry out a bit.

"Your bitch is now mine. She listens to me and only me now. Would you like to see?"

Jasper spun me around and I got a look at my husband. His cat eyes were so angry, they glowed. His pupils were small slits, his belt tail flicking angrily. Jasper whsipered in my ear.

" _Touch yourself. Show him what a good bitch you are._ "

I widened my eyes in fear as my hand slowly came down from his shoulder to my chest, sliding downwards and Adrien screamed out in anger. Master Fu's voice filled the room.

"In the name of Shui-Khan, I command you to release this woman from her bounds!"

Jasper widened his eyes as strength filled me and I let my elbow fly back, slamming into the mans nose. He yelled out as I sprang up, snarling. Spinning, I grabbed the man by his neck and Master Fu exclaimed.

"Yeng-Wang-Yeh, I ask you hold this man in a firey cage! Keep his power hidden as he pays for the sins he's done!"

Fire sprang from the floor and around the bed as Jasper screamed in pain. He laid on the bed, screaming in anger as he sat there.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell! Servants! Servants!"

We were prepared for someone to come but nothing came and Ladybug, Sarah, and Gabriel arrived, Sarah and Gabriel decked out in their hero suits. Chat snatched my arm, holding it tightly and dragged me out of the room while I yelled.

"Hey! What the hell, Chat!"

"Shut up!"

He snarled, dragging me to a different hallway, passing by stone statues ever step of the way. When we got into a different bedroom, evidently a spare, he threw me inside and I snarled loudly. Adrien slammed the door shut and he snarled out.

"Are you fucking stupid?! You could have gotten seriously hurt! What if I didn't get there on time!"

Anger filled my veins as he yelled at me.

"What if I got there and he was already raping you, (Y/n)?! How the fuck am I supposed to feel about that?! Huh?! Answer me!"

When I didn't answer, Chat slammed his claw into the side of the canopy bed, breaking a pit of the wood on the corner of the post and I jolted a bit. He screamed.

"I've had it with you thinking that I'm the only one that needs to be protected! Your safety matters too! I'm Chat fucking Noir and _I don't need your help in being protected!_ It's _my_ job to protect you! It's _my_ job to make sure you're safe! It's _my_ job to make sure that nothing bad happens to you! So get out of this egotistical, pompous hole of yours and get grip on that _I don't need help in being protected!_ "

-ADRIEN POV-

I was looking to the right, a sharp stinging on my cheek. I was stunned. Slowly, I looked over at (Y/n). She was shaking, her hand in the air, bangs covering her eyes as she looked down. It took me a startling moment to realize that she had just slapped me. I was wide eyed, mouth hanging open as she stood there, hand still raised. She said in a shaky voice.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me like that again."

Blood stained her claws as my own came up, feeling the sharp cuts as I looked at the blood, eyes wide. She looked up, tears in her eyes and I was taken back. (Y/n) tried to keep her composure as she stood in front of me, still shaking and I backed up slightly. I opened my mouth to say I was sorry but she screamed.

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out! I don't want to see your face right now! I don't wanna see you at all! Get!"

She was punching and pushing me out, making me gasp and I fell onto my ass when I got out of the room and she screamed.

_"Good riddance!"_

and slammed the door shut in my face. I heard her sobbing through the door and could only think as I sat there on the floor, Ladybug standing a bit away with wide eyes.

_'What have I done...'_

* * *

_uh oh_


	8. Chapter 8

whoah the angst though o.o

* * *

Ladybug helped me up as she asked me with a worried voice.

"Chat, what happened?"

I just stood there, staring at the door that had been slammed into my face by (Y/n). I hissed a bit when Ladybug touched my cheek, her eyes seeming to light up a bit in fury. I murmured in sadness.

"I did the most unthinkable..."

Ladybug looked at me in confusion as my sensitive hearing caught the sound of (Y/n)'s quiet sobs.

"What do you mean, Chat? What happened?"

"I...I yelled at her...said things I should have never said and now it's all my fault.."

Ladybug gave me worried and sympathetic back rubs as I just stood there in pain. I felt like shit. Ladybug turned, her fist raised to knock on the door but I grabbed her upper arm, saying.

"No! Just...let's leave and give her space...I doubt she'd wanna see me and you right now."

Ladybug frowned and then sighed, nodding and we walked into the room where my parents, Master Fu, and that necrophiliac were. Jasper smirked a bit as sweat dropped from the side of his face.

"You are a fool, Chat Noir."

I snarled a bit, yelling as Jasper cackled.

"Shut it, you good for nothing necrophiliac!"

I was tempted to call upon my cataclysm and corrupt him but I knew that would not be a good thing for me to do. After all, he was still a person, even if he was a bad one.

"You fool! This is what I wanted! All of you here, in this place! Can't you feel it? The negative air around you is filling you with anger and pain and sorrow!"

Scratch that, I'm gonna use it. Master Fu widened his eyes as Jasper burst from his fiery confinement. Dad pushed mom behind him as we all got into defensive stances. His eyes were glowing deep purple and he yelled, a wicked smile on his face.

"You're emotions are my power! I am not called the Necromancer because I can bring people back from the dead, oh no!"

We were all thrown against the wall, purple smoke holding us there as Jasper explained.

"I am a _sorcerer_! For hundreds of years, the power and knowledge of black magic was passed down in my family for generations! Since the _Salem Witch trials_ to be exact!"

Master Fu gasped and muttered.

"Exmortis..."

Jasper cackled maniacally.

"Yes! Exmortis! Adam Louvre! Both of them, my ancestors! Adam Louvre wasn't the true name of that man, it was Sebastian Hansen, my _father_!"

We all gasped as he kept going.

"He may have been Hellhound but it wasn't on accident! No! He wanted the power! Slowly, we corrupted the spirit of Hellhound, changing the miraculous itself! And Exmortis, my great great, how many great, grandfather was Thomas Hansen! Both of them were my family! For years, we despised the miraculous holder Hellhound! They knew nothing of true, dark magic!"

The aura surrounding him made cracking noises as purple and black electricity popped around his arms. His eyes were still glowing as the power created a wind around him. Black tattoos appeared on his chest and arms, looking like symbols as they appeared. Jasper yelled.

"Tonight, you shall witness the true power of the Necromancer!"

With his arms raise, bent at the elbows and palms up, a circle surrounded him, a pentagram with strange writing in it was created with the purple, electric power. A pillar of power appeared and we all yelled out at the whiplash it created. His voice fluttered into the air.

"(Y/n) (L/n) Agreste shall lie in my bed, taking everything I give her as she dies. And you, Chat Noir, will not be able to protect her. When she comes into the room, everyone you love shall die."

"Not if I don't kill you first, bastard!"

I yelled, struggling against the smoke that held me against the wall. Everyone else seemed to pass out as the smoke filtered into their mouths and I gawked, horrified.

"No! What are you doing?!"

Jasper laughed and explained.

"Putting them to permanent slumber! They shall turn to stone and forever be my servants just like the ones before them!"

I yelled in horror, struggling more as their bodies turned to stone, lifeless and beautiful in the most horrifying way.

-READER POV-

I could hear the screams of Jasper, I could hear the power cracking in the air, I could sense the power...it was so strong. But I couldn't get up...why can't I get up? I just felt so sad and depressed. Laying on the bed, my tears just couldn't stop. My head, it pounded in pain as the door burst open and statuettes filed in, grabbing me as I did nothing to protest. Why couldn't I fight back?

 _'You are weak;_ _You are nothing. All you do is feel an killing pain inside your heart because of how weak you are._ _You don't deserve this pain, Hellhound. I can show you true happiness and power. I can show you true strength~'_

His voice...it was alluring and quiet; appealing. But...that wasn't Jasper's voice...no...how was Adrien speaking to me in my head? Surely, that wasn't him, right? Adrien wouldn't speak like that, at least I think he wouldn't. I was brought into the room where just Adrien resided. He gasped and snarled, still decked out in his suit and he yelled.

"Let her go!"

The statues just clung to me and I gasped when he swung his baton, catching me as the statues fell to the ground, turning to dust. Adrien caught me and he asked me with concerned eyes.

"(Y/n), are you alright?! I'm so...so sorry...I shouldn't have treated you like that and...I'm just...I'm sorry."

He sniffled a bit and I held him close, whispering.

"It's alright, Adrien...I forgive you."

He held me close.

-ADRIEN'S POV-

I was screaming and yelling while stuck to the wall.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! It's not me! Listen to me! He's impersonating me! Don't fall for it!"

Jasper looked at me, his green eye flashing purple as he smirked evilly at me. I was horrified. Here he was, an exact replica of me, holding my wife, and I couldn't do anything about it. Why couldn't she hear me? Why couldn't she see me? I then noticed the sheer like black layer over the area where Ladybug, Master Fu, my parents, and I were. I growled. He was creating an illusion that we weren't here!

"Adrien, where is everyone? Where's Jasper?"

My eyes snapped to (y/n), who was looking at that damn poser, looking...looking deathly pale and sick. Jasper said to her, gently caressing her face.

"It's ok. Master Fu took Jasper away and is going to decide what to do with them. I stayed here because I couldn't leave you...I wanted to give you some space. They left when...I took you to the room."

I yelled out.

"Liar! You fucking liar! When I get my hands on you, I'll kill you!"

(Y/n) whispered to him.

"That's good...and it's ok, Adrien...I was an idiot..I shouldn't have disobeyed you like I did...I'm sorry...it _was_ my fault..."

I felt my heart break. She thought it was her fault? No...no, no, no!

"Please! (Y/n), listen! Don't you sense my presence?! He's not the real me!"

I was struggling even more violently in my bonds and froze when I heard Jasper say.

"You can make it up to me, you know..."

His lips ghosted over hers and she nodded a bit, letting that man kiss her. I felt anger fill my veins and I screamed out.

"Get away from her! Stop! You bastard!"

_**-WARNING: DARK SCENE BELOW. LIME. READ WITH CAUTION!-** _

-READER POV-

As Adrien kissed me, I seemed to notice something. His touches were...a lot colder than usual. Even in the suit, he seemed a bit cold and as he lifted me up, making me wrap my arms and legs around him, I asked him quietly.

"Why are you so cold?"

His cat eyes snapped open and he looked to me, saying with a smirk.

"Gotta chill out somehow, right?"

I rolled my eyes at the pun and he laid me down onto the bed, whispering to me as he did so.

"That bastard will never be able to touch you like I have. You're mine, you hear me? _Mine_."

He wasted no time in getting the suit off and down to his thighs, showing his beautiful body and my hands went into his hair, gently tugging and pulling on the locks. He chuckled and kissed my neck, making me sigh.

"Do you want me? I wanna hear you say it."

I hummed a bit and whispered to Adrien softly.

"I want you."

He chuckled and nipped my skin, making me whine a bit as his hands pulled the skin tight top down, revealing my breasts to him.

"You are so gorgeous, mon amour."

I blushed and then gasped, giving a cry as he latched onto my nipple and immediately started to suck, moaning as he did so. he released with a pop and he murmured.

"Just how I imagined."

Confused, I looked down at him as he pulled my bottoms off and groaned a bit. I was about to ask him what he meant by that comment but he dove down, taking my clit into his mouth. I gasped and moaned, biting my lip. His mouth detached and he delved his tongue between my folds.

"Watch me~"

He said and I looked at him, mouth agape and I panted, moaning. Adrien looked up at me and I froze when I saw something happen to his eyes.

His eyes had flashed purple.

_**-END OF DARK SCENE. THOSE WHO SKIPPED MAY READ HERE-** _

Sitting up, he gave me a confused look, pulling back and mouth open to say something as I gawked in horror and then kicked him in the face. I pulled my top up and screamed out.

"You monster!"

Adrien growled and yelled.

"What the hell!"

I saw something glimmer and there, on the wall, pinned, was Adrien with tears running down his face. He looked at me as I stared at him and his image disappeared.

"You were...you were Jasper the whole time.."

Adrien then smirked and his visage turned into Jasper. I gawked as he said, licking his fingers and then giving me a sultry look.

"You taste so amazing...so sweet, just like Sangria. Spicy wine and bitter candy. It was nice while it lasted. Unfortunately, our little meeting is over. But this wont be the end~"

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

_**ADRIEN MY POOR BABY. WHY DO I DO THIS!** _


	9. Nightmares Are the Real Enemy

_**OHGODTHEANGST also sorry about the wait. also, messaging me rudely about where I am and why the story hasn't been updated wont make me go faster :) my life is more important than this story. So. :)** _

* * *

When Jasper disappeared, the shroud that made Adrien invisible disappeared and he became visible. Tears were leaking from his green, bloodshot eyes. His hands fell down as the purple, smoke shackles disappeared and I gawked when I saw Ladybug, Master Fu, Sarah, and Gabriel were statues, stone cold and dead. Adrien looked up at me and I felt tears prick my own eyes.

"Adrien-"

He just stayed silent, mouth slightly open as he sniffled and more tears fell from his eyes. I felt shivers of disgust run through my body and I quickly called, running to the water basin in the corner.

"Jax, relax!"

I changed back and Jax had wide, horrified eyes.

"Are you ok, (Y/n)?"

I was washing my arms hurriedly, shaking violently as the events that occurred ran through my head. Holy. Fucking. Shit. I could have been...I shook my head.

"No! Of course I'm not o-fucking-k!"

I could still feel his hands on me and Adrien stood up, taking two long strides to get to me before he wrapped me up in his arms. I was shaking violently as he cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you...I'm sorry."

His arms were tight around me and I finally sobbed out, whispering.

"I thought...I thought it was you...he had...your scent and everything.."

Adrien, still in his Chat uniform, gently ran his clawed hand through my hair as the cold air got to me. I was in a tank top and shorts, not remembering when I had put them on, and barefoot as usual. He whispered to me.

"I know...I know...it's ok. It's not your fault..."

"If only...If only I had listened to you..."

Adrien just held me and said nothing, the words seeming to get caught in his throat as he made a small noise. I shivered a bit and held Adrien tighter, whispering.

"What are we gonna do, Adrien?"

Adrien tensed up greatly and he pulled back a little, eyes murderous and glowing as his cat pupils became just small lines in his eyes, his face curling into a snarl as he said as darkly as possible.

_"We're going to kill Jasper Hansen."_

* * *

We stayed in the mansion as we moved the statues of our family to a safe place in a closet, Adrien carefully caressing his mother and fathers faces. I sighed and turned away, knowing this was all my fault. Adrien turned to me and held my hand, gently squeezing and sat on the bed, changing back into his civilian form. Plagg floated down onto the bed and muttered.

"This night really sucked."

Jax murmured, cuddling with Plagg.

"Tell me about it."

Adrien just looked at me as I stared at the floor and anywhere and everywhere but him. Adrien sighed and asked me.

"Do you need anything?"

I just sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, trying not to let the tears in my eyes fall. Adrien laid his head on my shoulder and I murmured.

"I feel disgusting..."

Adrien looked up and his look darkened more. He clenched his fist as he shook and he said, bangs covering his eyes.

"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do...you never deserved this..."

I looked over as I saw tears fall down his cheek.

"You, my wife...you never deserved to be treated the way you were. You are too precious to me...you mean too much to me for me to just sit here and let this happen to you...I will kill him. I will."

I put my hand on his shoulder and he whispered in a high-pitched whine.

"I don't want to lose you..."

I rest my head on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"I will never leave you, Adrien. This is...this is something we have to get through. It's not you're fault that you couldn't do anything to help me. It was...him. He did this to me. There was no way you could have known he was going to do this to me."

"i could have used cataclysm against the restraints."

"It was made of smoke, there was no way you could have been able to destroy the restraints."

Adrien sighed and looked at me, his green eyes red and puffy and glassy. I just blinked and Adrien moved closer to me, cuddling me to him and I held him close as he sobbed, his fingers digging into my skin as I held him close. Jax and Plagg watched closely and sighed themselves, floating over to cuddle Adrien and I whispered to him.

"Do not be afraid, Adrien...all will be well." ((atlantis reference anyone?))

Adrien just sighed and we fell back onto the bed carefully, Adrien slowly crying himself to sleep as I held him. I sighed and kissed his forehead, whispering.

"I love you, Adrien.."

I fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

-THE NIGHTMARE-

_Chains with spikes on them held me down, grinding into my skin. The ground cracked under me, red hot lava flowing beneath as Jasper sat a throne, lounging lazily. Blood poured from the rubbing of the chains and they gripped tighter around my neck._

_"Watching you squirm makes me hot, little vixen."_

_I growled and a whip lashed at my back, making me scream and he growled a bit._

_"Your screaming makes me wanna take you right here before you wake up. How about it?"_

_He got up and I widened my eyes, screaming and thrashing, though the chains pained me to do so._

_"I'll fucking murder you! I'll kill you!"_

_"Not before I do, little pup."_

_He stepped to me, touching me face almost gently as he laid me down. My body seized up and his lips laid on mine, his body resting on top of mine and everything went dark._

-END NIGHTMARE-

"(Y/n)! Wake up! Wake up! It's me!"

"No! No get off of me! Get off of me!"

I was thrashing and hands gripped mine tightly, pinning me and I opened my eyes, tears coming out of them as Adrien whispered to me.

"It's ok, shh. It's me. Adrien. It's me. Shh."

He hugged me as I hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.


	10. The Search Begins

**I'm starting to get writers block again ;-; help**

* * *

Waking up in the morning was a hassle. The pain from last nights events, the crying, Adrien's warmth. The nightmare. It was all too much for me and I didn't want to get up at the early hour. When I awoke, Adrien was nowhere to be found and I sighed, sitting up. I jolted at the sound of crashing and jumped up, running out and following the sound of angered yells. Coming into a lounge, I saw overturned tables, broken glass, books from the shelves scattered around the floor. Adrien gave another angered yell and threw another vase before panting and plopping down into a chair. His chest puffed as his hair hung in his eyes and I padded over quietly, gently tucking the hair behind his ear. Adrien jumped and looked up at me with wide, green eyes and I looked down at him with a small sigh. No words were said as Adrien just latched onto me, angry tears running down his eyes.

"I'm so angry...I don't know what to do..."

I just held him close, a hollow look in my (e/c) eyes. Adrien buried his face into my stomach as my hands held his head close. I simply murmured to him.

"We will get through. I believe in you. I believe in us."

Adrien nodded a bit and I said to Adrien.

"We should stay here and explore. There might be something here that will be useful to us."

Adrien nodded and I turned, my hand still on the top of Adrien's head as Jax and Plagg flew up in front of me. Jax advised while looking at Plagg.

"We should look for anything that tells us about the history of the Hansens. Maybe we will find out how to defeat Jasper if we do that."

Plagg nodded and I sighed before asking.

"How are we gonna find anything about his family in the huge ass library?"

Adrien piped up.

"What if it's not in here...maybe hidden in a desk or something?"

Plagg grinned.

"Great thinking!"

I smiled softly and kissed the top of Adrien's head.

"Always knew you were a National Treasure nerd."

Adrien's face lit up in a small smile and Jax said.

"Plagg, you should go with Adrien just in case Adrien needs to transform. I'll go with (Y/n)!"

I nodded and Adrien murmured to me.

"Please, be careful."

"You too."

We then parted, me walking out of the lounge-like library and down the hall. The hallway was dark and I ripped down the drapes that covered the window and looked back. The place was truly beautiful, even though that beauty was tainted. Portraits lined the walls, along with landscapes, and even animals. The carpet was a solid dark violet, the wooden lining a dark mahogany. The walls were lined with purple wallpaper with black designs on it, giving the place a depressed look.

Apparently, Jasper really liked the color purple.

I walked down the hall, eyeing the statuettes wearily. They creeped me out with that depressing pose, forever holding the rose in their hands, their hair spilling over one shoulder as they shed a tear. Their ancient Greek outfits forever flowing over the pedestal where skeleton hands held their feet in place. I shivered and felt like their eyes were following me. Probably because they were.

_"Free Us.."_

A whisper in the air said and I jolted, looking at a statue. It was looking at me, a scared expression on its face and I quickly walked away, shaking my head. Jax murmured.

"This place is so creepy.."

"Tell me about it. Hey, look. There's a door here."

I opened the door and looked in, seeing another bedroom and I walked inside. The inside was very different from the hall. The inside was a deep red with white and gold accents. The bed was just like Jaspers, a canopy of red covering the bed and I pulled the drapes back from the window, allowing me to see a garden and turned. At the end of the bed was a chest and opposite of it was a wooden vanity painted white. The mirror was covered in black ash and there was still make up on the vanity. A light pink blush compact, deep red lipstick, and liquid eyeliner, though it had dried after many centuries. Beside it was a door that led into a bathroom. Beside the bed was a closet and I opened the closet up, spotting Victorian style dresses that looked brand new. On the top shelf was some boxes and I grabbed them, looking in. Shoes were inside and I put them back before looking to see if anything else was in the closet. When I spotted nothing, I closed the closet and went to the vanity, looking in the drawers. Make up was in most of the drawers, jewelry in another and I huffed. Jax searched in the bathroom and I walked in, beginning my search.

-ADRIENS POV-

I rummaged through the desk as Plagg looked at the shelves, saying.

"Man, this guy has so many books but doesn't like to read. Some of these are really old!"

"Yeah."

I said absentmindedly, rummaging through papers in the desk in the corner and looking through anything that seemed to catch my attention. I frowned as I looked at a bunch of papers that seemed to record the deaths of people.

"Plagg, look at this."

Plagg flew over and widened his eyes.

"Whoah, what is that?"

"It's a logbook of deaths...look. Sarah Hansen, 29, died in 1692 in Salem. Andrew Hansen, 32, died in 1708 in Ireland. Thomas Hansen..."

My voice trailed off as I looked at the entry.

Thomas Hansen, 38, died in 1692 in Salem.

How was that possible? Didn't he live during the Trials? I bit my lip and looked around, seeing a satchel. Looking inside, there was a book inside and I rummaged in it to find a key. Taking out the book and putting in the logbook and key, Plagg said.

"I haven't found anything else in the shelves. Maybe there's more in the desk?"

I nodded and continued looking, taking out drawers and searching in the papers and different trinkets that were inside. Keeping any keys and interesting documents, I put the satchel over my shoulder and walked out into the hallway. Glaring at Jaspers bedroom, I walked past it and then went into the hallway that lead left, walking down and taking the drapes off the window to get some light in. Seeing another door, I tried opening it but the door wouldn't budge. Jiggling the handle again, I reached into the satchel and took out the keys I found. Inserting a long, black key into the lock, I turned it and huffed when it didn't work. Putting in another, and another, and another until finally I got it open at key 5. Opening the door slowly, I walked into a bedroom, Plagg pulling back the curtains as the light shined in. I was confused.

Why was there a nursery in the house when there is no children?

-YOUR POV-

Walking into the bathroom, Jax pulled out drawers and exclaimed.

"Hey, I found a key!"

He held up the golden key and I patted his head.

"Great job, Jax."

He beamed and I put the key in my pocket. Rummaging through the drawers, I sighed when I found nothing but female beauty products. Looking at a mini door, I opened it and coughed at the smell of old towels and mildew.

"Gross..."

We then walked out of the bedroom and continued on, looking back to see Adrien walk down a hallway and I turned back. Biting my lip, I gasped when images hit my head. A blurry flash of a female's bosom, dressed in a light blue dress, corset pushing her breasts up. Her neck had golden hair falling over it but a necklace caught my eye. Another flash showed her face, though it was very blurry. However, her eyes were purple and her voice wavered in my head, echoing.

_"The garden. Look into the garden, (Y/n). The garden!"_

I was brought back to reality and Jax called my name.

"(Y/n), are you alright?"

I nodded and stood upright, saying.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine."

Jax looked skeptical and I gave him a small smile before wandering into the hallway that cut right. What was that? Who was that woman? Why did she tell me to look into the garden? I was so confused but couldn't focus on that right now. Looking at Jax, we wandered into the hall and to another room.

* * *

***le gasp* who was that woman? Was it a sister of Jasper? His mother? An aunt, perhaps? Or an woman who was victim to the magic of Jasper and turned into a statuette? hehe x3**

* * *

 

 


	11. Only Memories Tell the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that woman in the picture is the woman in your vision ^^ (made with a game!)

**Ok, I think I'm gonna be able to manage. Will you find out who the woman is that was in your vision? Read to find out!**

* * *

-YOUR POV-

Walking into the room, I noticed this was a *Cabinet room. Walking inside, I frowned.

"Why would these rooms be spread all over the place like this?"

"Maybe it wasn't a Cabinet Room before?"

I looked at Jax and nodded. The inside was actually bright, no curtains or drapes covering the window and I noticed the long table and fireplace first. There was a white table cloth on the table, the black chairs tucked in. The room was themed white and dark brown and black, the walls a creamy white. Jax flew into a a cabinet, disappearing in a burst of red. Flying out of the other side, I gave him a smirk, my eyebrow quirked and Jax rubbed the back of his head, a fanged, embarrassed smile on his face.

-ADRIEN POV-

Walking into the nursery, I was thoroughly creeped out. A crib was in the corner, a broken, very old looking rocking horse slowly rocking from the breeze of the broken window, and marbles were on a shelf along with stuffed dolls. A dresser rested on the other side of the faint, yellow painted room and Plagg said, huddling close to me.

"Man, This takes my fear of kids to a whole new level!"

I glared at Plagg before looking at the closet. Opening it, I saw childrens toys stacked neatly inside and clothing hanging from the bar inside. Looking at the top shelf, I gasped when a rat jumped down and ran off. Wrinkling my nose, I shut the closet and jumped when the sound of breaking glass hit my ears. Spinning around, Plagg gave a sheepish look.

"Uh, whoops?"

"Plagg!"

He shrugged before I watched the marbles. They seemed to roll around before sinking to the middle of the carpet and I frowned. Taking the carpet, I slid it off to see an trap door. Looking at Plagg, he said.

"Of course, lay a trap door in the nursery. Smart! No one would suspect some sort of dungeon being below the nursery. Ain't that a lullaby!"

I rolled my eyes and said, seeing a lock.

"We should tell (Y/n)."

Plagg nodded and I walked out, looking left and right.

"Do you sense her?"

"Yeah, she's in the opposite hallway from this one!"

I deadpanned.

"Very helpful, Plagg."

He snickered and I started walking, not liking how the eyes of the crying statuettes followed me.

"Adrien!"

I turned to see (Y/n) run up and she said.

"I found something."

"So did I."

She blinked and asked me.

"What did you find?"

I grabbed her hand and led her into the nursery and Jax said in dread.

"I hate this.."

I informed.

"I also found about 6 keys from the lounge, and a logbook with the deaths of Hansen family members."

"Why would Jasper have a logbook of the deaths of his family?"

(Y/n) questioned, mostly to herself. I just shrugged and she said.

"I found a key, and a secret passage way."

Jax and Plagg said.

"Let's go into the trap door first."

I took out the keys, trying all of them but grunting when none worked. (Y/n) tried the gold key but frowned when it didn't work either.

"If we want to get in, we're gonna have to look for the key. Let's see if that passage way-"

"-the garden.."

(Y/n) said suddenly.

-YOUR POV-

"We need to go to the garden."

Adrien asked me, a confused look in his eyes.

"The garden? There's a garden?"

I gave him a look and he shrugged, rubbing his arm and I grabbed his hand.

"Yes, there's a garden. Let's search there and see if there's anything there."

"Why the garden, though?"

I went quiet before saying, the woman on my mind.

"Trust me."

As we walked, I found the staircase and walked down the huge flight of stairs and into the main hall of the manor. Biting my lip, I turned and walked past the stairwell to a little hallway that led to the garden. Walking out the door, I was greeted by sunlight and the woods, though the large garden wasn't overtaken. In the middle of the whole garden, there stood a lonely angel surrounded by a ring of water. The water was murky with leaves and sticks, and ivy grew on the angel. The garden was dead, but roses grew from the thorns and bushes, giving the garden a hauntingly beautiful look. I gripped my head when the woman appeared, though this time, she seemed to appear in real time, her image blurry as she seemed to flicker like a light.

_"There."_

She pointed to the Angel and disappeared. Adrien held my hip gently.

"(Y/n), are you alright?"

"Yeah, just getting a freaking headache from all this."

He nodded and I led him to the angel, jumping on the stepping stones that were in the water. Getting on the solid Pedestal, I looked at the angel with wonder. What was important about the angel? I touched the angel, running my hand up her arm and over the top of her chest, feeling for anything abnormal. I then looked at the rose that rest at her feet. Kneeling, I looked at the engraving.

" _Flectere si nequeo superos, acheronta movebo._ "

Plagg repeated.

"That's latin! 'If I cannot move heaven, I will raise hell'."

Suddenly, a rumbling shook the whole pedestal and Adrien held me up against the angel protectively as the water drained and the canal the water had resided in started moving downwards in a spiral. Watching as stairs appeared, Adrien moved off and we exchanged a look. Biting my lip, I walked down the wet, stone steps carefully, a stone door coming into view. A lever that looked like a torch rested at the side and Adrien murmured.

"Are you sure you wanna go in first?"

I nodded and pulled the lever, watching as the stone door seemed to unhinge before sliding to the left. A wet, cobblestone corridor was revealed and torches lit up, some steaming from condensation as the heat created steam in the cold air. The humidity quickly rose as we walked in and the stone door shut, making me look back with a concerned look. Well, there was no looking back. Walking down the hallway, the hallway revealed a staircase that went lower into the earth and I walked down slowly, walking into what seemed to be a dungeon. There was a table full of bottles you would use for chemistry, books with pentagrams engraved in them on a shelf and empty cells on an opposite end of the room. A desk resided behind the table and I walked to it, looking at the document on the desk. I widened my eyes as I saw papers upon papers with different Hellhound wielders, Chat Noir wielders, and even Ladybug. Picking up a folder, I whispered.

"He's been watching us ever since we obtained our miraculouses, Adrien."

"What?"

I nodded and showed him the document before biting my lip. I grabbed my head again as the woman appeared, but in flashes. This time, I seemed to be pulled into a memory and fell into the chair that sat in the desk, falling into the memory.

_She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was a lovely burnt golden and held back by a beautiful pin. Her eyes, a luscious violet, was surrounded by a beautiful ring of black eyelashes and eyeliner. Deep red lips and light pink blush covered her pale cheeks as her slender hands rested on the fabric of her blue dress. A beautiful locket of a heart, a rose inside the locket, rested right above the cleavage line of her large breasts. Her long hair spilled over her shoulders as most hung up, clipped back in a curled bun, ringlets of hair hanging down. She sat at a small table just outside the Manor, overlooking the trees as the sun beat down on her. A hand rest upon her own and she looked over, a small smile on her lips._

_"Are you alright, Sarah?"_

_The woman named Sarah nodded slowly, sighing as she looked back at the empty path that led away from the home._

_"I am alright. I am just merely thinking."_

_The male hand gripped hers more in a comforting pat and She gave another sigh._

_"I am afraid. I do not know what to do with a child on the way. We are in danger, here. If the village finds out that I am a witch before the child is born, we both will surely burn."_

_The male sighed at Sarah._

_"My love, you know that I will do anything to protect you."_

_Sarah lifted a hand to bring the locket into her palm, staring at it. Opening it, a small roll of paper rested inside, slowly unraveling as it became free from the tight space. Closing the locket before the man could see the paper inside, she murmured to him._

_"I know, Thomas."_

_She sighed once more._

_"I know."_

* * *

**cliffhangerrrrr. So, you just dreamed about Thomas aka Exmortis...and his wife or lover. ku ku ku~ What does this have to do with Jasper? What was that roll of paper? Who exactly is Sarah Hansen? =w=**

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first chapter of the sequel to Un Jour en France! I hope you guys enjoyed this and please stay in tune for more!


End file.
